


Momenti intimi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [3]
Category: Planet 51 (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una drabble a tinte intime sulla Chuck/Lem.





	Momenti intimi

Momenti intimi  
  


“Non mi aspettavo tu fossi così delicato” disse Chuck. Era steso su un fianco, la testa accomodata su un cuscino. Guardava l’alieno davanti a sé, accarezzandogli delicatamente la guancia. La loro figure si stagliavano sul lenzuolo rosa pallido.

Lem arrossì e chinò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli verdi dalle ciocche larghe due dita. Indossava solo una maglietta verde chiaro che lo copriva, la stoffa ricadeva larga con una serie di pieghe.

“I-io non sono delicato” mormorò.

Chuck sorrise e gli accarezzò una delle due antenne. Il più giovane incasso il capo tra le spalle.

“Anche la tua antenna è delicata” borbottò.

                                                          

[102].


End file.
